User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/it's an enemy archive
''Sector 2A 'Zappour' Destabilized, they're pretty crazy. However they're just glass cannons. Except, STRONG. *'STATS''' **HP: 40 (+8) **AT: 40 (+8) **DF: 0% **LVL: 80 **CL: Lightning *'MOVESET' **''Unstable Electric'': Do AT Lightning damage. Does AT/2 recoil damage to it. Stun the enemy for two turns. **''Destabilize'': This regains HP/3 and it does 1.5x more damage for 1 turn. However, its teammates take AT*2 damage from it afterwards. **''Energy Release'': PASSIVE - Upon death, do AT/5 Lightning damage to its enemies. ''Sector 2B 'Wilderbeatsie' IT'S WILDER THAN BEFORE! You might need help here! *'STATS''' **HP: 40 **AT: 40 **DF: 40% **LV: 40 **CL: Nightmare *'MOVESET' **''Megia Negra'': Do AT^4 Nightmare damage. Can't attack afterwards for 4''' turns. **''Pierce Blast'': Do '''AT*4 Nightmare damage. Ignores DF and shields. **''Wild Absorb'': Absorb a Wildbeatsie for 40 HP. **''Splitting Up'': DEATH EFFECT - Splits into 4''' Wildbeatsies. Add '''1 more with each Wildbeatsie absorbed. 'Burner' It sure is flaming, alright. *'STATS' **HP: 10 (+10) **AT: 15 (+10) **DF: 0% (+1%) **LVL: 20 **CL: Pyro *'MOVESET' **''Scorch'': Do AT Pyro damage. **''Ignite'': This regains HP*3 HP but all Burners do 70% less damage for 3''' turns. **''Napalm'': '''PASSIVE - Everytime this attacks, do AT/3 damage to all enemies. Has a 50% chance to burn enemies for 2''' turns. '''Burnabout Burnabouts are stronger Burners. Too obvious. Well, maybe too obvious. *'STATS' **HP: 20 (+10) **AT: 30 (+20) **DF: 0% (+1%) **CL: Pyro/Fighter **LV: 25 *'MOVESET' **''Ultrascorch'': Do AT Pyro damage. **''Ignite'': This regains HP*5 HP but all Burners do 75% less damage for 4''' turns. **''Power Heatwave'': Punches the ground, erupting a massive geyser of lava. This does '''AT Pyro damage and keeps doing AT/5 Pyro damage if they are on the ground for 5''' turns. Can only perform this when it has '''20% of its HP left. Can only perform this once. **''Napalm'': PASSIVE - Everytime this attacks, do AT/3 damage to all enemies. Has a 50% chance to burn enemies for 2''' turns. '''Lumbud They may be cute, but there's nothing that hurts worse than the truth. *'STATS' **HP: 35 (+5) **AT: 40 (+10 per 3 levels) **DF: 5% (+5% per 6 levels) **LV: 50 **CL: Basic/Green *'MOVESET' **''Axe Chop'': Do AT Iron damage. 'Lumbud (Log)' Yikes... that log looks like it can kill! KILL IT FAST! *'STATS' **HP: 35 (+5) **AT: 200 **DF: 5% (+5% per 6 levels) **LV: 50 **CL: Basic/Green *'MOVESET' **''Throw Log'': CHARGE 5 '- Do 'AT damage to all enemies. Becomes a Lumbud, keeping its HP and current level. 'Quadblob' They're... more sharper and acute than Hedgeblobs. Wait, not acute. Augly. *'STATS' **HP: 40 (+20) **AT: 20 (+40) **DF: 0% **LV: 40 **CL: Pyro/Iron *'MOVESET' **''Pin Down'': Do AT*2 Iron and AT*2 Pyro damage. Does AT Iron damage for 2''' turns. **''Song of Agony'': Sings a songs which rains down fireballs. Does '''AT*4 Pyro damage to everything. Yes, this includes itself. **''Punchproof'': PASSIVE - Do AT*3 Iron damage to anyone who attacks it with a melee attack. Yes, even those resistant. 'Four Balloon' What an uncreative name. And stats. *'STATS' **HP: 50 (+5) **AT: 10 (+1) **DF: 0% **LV: 100 **CL: Windy *'MOVESET' **''Helium Bash'': Do AT Windy damage. **''Enemy Support'': PASSIVE - Is attached to an enemy. While this may not sound harmful, it actually helps them survive any hazard on the ground (spike pits, lava, extremely frigid water, etc). 'KoES' "You though this would have been easy... But it's only just begun!" KoES likes anything emotional that can kill such as Nikki, Lindsay, & Ginni. He has an assistant known as Shuhzahm and hates Chuckshare. Fun fact: he calls everyone "broken fools" with a capital b, r, o, k, e, n, f, l, and s. Wait a minute... Yeah, he's powerful, but most of his attacks backfire onto him. *'STATS' **HP: 5000 **AT: 250 **DF: 0% **LV: 1 **CL: Random/Random/Random *'MOVESET' **''Emotional SCREECHIE'': Spits out an emotional thing. This is so emotional, it does AT/5 Random damage. Takes recoil damage. **''NOW BREAK THE FOURTH WALL!: Does 'AT/10' Random damage, breaks the fourth wall, and his enemies take 'AT/25' Random damage every turn for '''2' turns. Takes recoil damage. **''GaAaAaAh'': Summons 10 80!|\|6 80!|\|6 83++`/s. Can't attack until all of the enemies are dead. **''Magic Trick'': Creates two duplicates of himself and scrambles himself with the others. Only one's real. Only uses upon reaching an HP of 100. Killing a duplicate restores him to full HP. **''I WILL NOT BE MOVED!: '''ACTIVE' - Upon reaching an HP of 500, take damage from only weaknesses. **''Anti-Backfire'': ACTIVE - Upon reaching an HP of 100, restores his HP to 100 (if the number has gotten lower to 100) and removes all backfire from his attacks. **''Your Lessons Will Be Learned'': PASSIVE - Rerolls his elements every turn. **''Unfixable'': PASSIVE - Enemies heal less of their HP while he is alive. '80!|\|6 80!|\|6 83++`/' GAHP! *'STATS' **HP: 30 **AT: 50 **DF: 10% **LV: 1 **CL: Nightmare *'MOVESET' **''Creepo Depot'': Do AT/2 Nightmare damage and AT/2 Random damage. Takes 30 damage. ''Sector 2C 'Four' Oh. Look. It's Four. *'STATS''' **HP: 2222 **AT: 444 **DF: 44% **LV: 1 **CL: Symbol *'MOVESET' **''Screechie'': Stun all enemies for 4''' turns. This gives him some cheap time to get hits on you, which is already really dangerous. **''Zappies'': Do '''AT Lightning damage for 4''' turns to a random enemy. '''Vulnerable. **''Gravity Disabler'': Disables gravity. While this may not do anything at first, it does something. **''Enemy Generator'': Summon a random Four enemy. This can include... ***Squareblob-4 ***Quadblob ***Four Balloon ***4our **''Super Speed Attack'': Do AT*4 damage to all enemies. Undodgable. **''Eliminate'': Do 444,444,444,444,444,444,444 damage to an enemy. Only used after 44 turns have passed and is his only after that move. He can really screw you this way. 'Swole Four' UHH... WHAT THE HECK?! *'STATS' **HP: 2222 **AT: 888 **DF: 88% **LV: 1 **CL: Symbol/Fighter/Nightmare *'MOVESET' **''FourFourFour Jump'': Do AT damage 4''' times to random enemies. **''Freaky Flappy Four Fist'': Do '''AT*4 damage 4''' times. **''Four's Free Throwing System'': Same as Enemy Generator, but it ''summons'' 4''' enemies. ''Unknown '??? & !!! Really though, you've gotta admit they're less sweet this time. *'''STATS **HP: 2000 (1250 for ??? and 750 for !!!) **AT: 500 (200 for ??? and 300 for !!!) **DF: 0% **LV: 1 **CL: ??? *'MOVESET' **''It's Two Fighters in One!: '''PASSIVE' - This enemy counts as two enemies. TWO, yes, TWO. That means there's two parts of them.